


Untitled document

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled document

P.O.V: Phil

"Do you? Do you want to get back together?" Dan asked shyly. The word's soundwaves danced through my ears. A huge grin spread across my face.

"What? What?! What's with that goofy grin?" Dan asked annoyed

"I've just been waiting for you to ask." I chuckled. A small smile appeared upon Dan's face as he shook his head.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to ask me!" He laughed back.

"Really?" I questioned curiously.

"Yeah, you weirdo!" He playfully shoved my shoulder as he replied.

"So does that mean we're dating?"

"Of course!" Dan cheered leaning in closer to my face. His face was inches from mine as we continually laughed in harmony. And with that, we sealed the small gap of space with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute surprise for me. I was going through old documents on my google docs (drive, but I still call it docs!) and I found this. I was going through all of them because I'm trying to sort out all the notes for Clan that I've written in various documents. 
> 
> I found this one in a doc title: Untitled document
> 
> Thinking it might be Clan, I opened it. It was last edited and created on October 8, 2014 
> 
> Wonder what inspired me to write this, anything happened on Oct 8, 14?
> 
> So, this was a lovely surprised :)


End file.
